Phineas and Ferb: The Way of the Platypus
by Bowserbutt
Summary: After learning of a recent bank robbery Phineas and Ferb re-build the Beak suit to catch the robbers. But when the whole gang ends up at Doofenshmrtz place. The last thing on their minds is crime when Perry gets a life thretaning injury.
1. Return of the Beak

It was early morning in Danvile and the Flynn Fletchers were eating breakfast. Lawrrence was reading the newspaper. ''Well oh my look at this!'' He said '' ''Two men robbed the Danvile bank last night. One million dollars stollen. No clue who the theifs are or where they are!'' '' '' That's terrible Ferb! I wish there was something we could about it!'' Said Phineas. ''Well anyway let's go out back and get started on todays project!''

Phineas and Ferb went out to the backyard under the tree. Phineas pulled out some blueprints ''So Ferb should we make a rollercoaster to Pluto or modify the old Beak suit with new rockets and missle launchers?...Wait that's it Ferb!'' Phineas said. ''What?'' Ferb questioned. ''We'll modify the Beak suit and catch those bank robbers. They began re-building the Beak suit as the theme played

 _The Beak! The Beak!_

 _Flies as fast as a supersonic jet_

 _The Beak! (The Beak) The Beak (The Beak)_

 _You can't fly, be honest can't._

 _The Beak (The Beak) The Beak (The Beak)_

 _He's strong enough to move a mountain, you're pretty weak_

 _Seriously what do you bench_

 _You are pretty lame compared to the Beak_

 _The Beak! The Beak! The Beak! The Bea_ _k!_

.

.

.

The song ended as Phineas was screwing in the last bolt in the head of the suit.


	2. Beak's Downfall

Candace came outside. ''What do you think your doing!'' ''Oh Candace, we re-built the Beak suit to catch those bank robbers and return the money!...But don't tell mom! normally we wouldn't care but this time we don't want her in any danger'' Replied Phineas. ''Alright...this time I'll give you a break and tell her you're at Baljeet's house'' Candace said. ''Thanks'' He said, as he and Ferb climbed into the suit and flew away...Less then a second later Linda walked out. ''Ofcourse!'' Said Candace. ''Candace, where are the boys?'' She asked ''There...at...'' She wanted so much to tell her mom but she knew Phineas and Ferb had a good reason. ''...Uh...They're at Baljeet's house'' Candace answered. ''Well take a look at that..'' Linda pointed towards the city. A huge storm was coming in. Linda continued. ''Weatherman said heavy thunderstorm with high winds and hail! Call the boys and tell them either come home now or there gonna be at Baljeets all day''... Linda went back inside. Candace pulled out her phone and called Phineas.

''The Beak'' was flying through the city when the phone rang. RRRRRRRING RRRRRRRING. Phineas answered ''Hello...Ya I know it's already raining hard in town...Well the suit is made of alluminen not metal...'' From inside the suit and tapped Phineas's ankle. ''...Hold up Candace...What is it Ferb?'' Ferb answered ''Actually the outside cover is alluminen but the inside parts are made of metal'' Phineas continued with Candace ''...Well I was wrong it is metal. Why?'' Before Candace could give her reasons...ZAAAAAAP BOOM! Lightning struck and the suit shut down. ''Phineas!?'' She said. ''We're fine but the suits offline we can't move a muscle...we're going down!'' The suit went down but fortunately and unfortunately there was a park pond below. The suit went down into the pond. ''Blub blub blub blub!'' They were trapped underwater in the suit!

The pond was on the other side of the street as Doofenshmrtz Evil Inc. Perry had seen the suit fall. He escaped the cage Doofenshmrtz trapped him in, climbed in his hover car and flew down. He pressed a button and a claw came from the bottom of the vehicle. It went down and grasped the suit and pulled it up. After it was on the bank Perry retracted the claw and brought out his Xray glasses and giant saw. He looked for the space between Phineas and Ferb in the suit and cut it in half. Phineas and Ferb climbed out in time to see the hover car on Doofenshmrtz balcony. From the angle from ground to the balcony they couldn't see Perry but know where it landed. They were about to head inside when the thunder crackled and hail began! Next Candace and Stacy ran up. ''Candace, Stacy! What are you guys doing here?'' Phineas asked. ''I was on my way to Stacy's house when I saw you guys get struck by lightning!'' She answered. ''Well are we just gonna sit here in the hail, let's go inside!'' Said Stacy.

Up on Doof's floor him and Perry continued their daily fight. Perry punched, Doofenshmrtz kicked, back and forth one after another. Vanessa walked in. ''Dad can you take your playdate into another room, Candace and her brothers are coming up'' Perry froze in his tracks...


	3. The Fall of the Platypus

Perry kicked Doofenshmrtz to the ground, got in his hover car and flew away fighting the rain, hail, and lightning! A few minutes later he's back at D.E.I but as a mindless pet. He knew as long as his fedora stayed off Doof was clueless. He walked up to Phineas. ''Oh there you are Perry'' Phineas says. Stacy stares at him for a moment. She then thinks of something. ''What does Vanessa's dad do for a living?'' She asks. ''I'm not sure, I think he's a pharmacist'' Answers Candace. Stacy stared at Perry nervously again. They all got into the elevator and headed up.

Back in Doofenshmrtz's apartment he was cleaning up some broken stuff from the fight. The doorbell rang. Vanessa opened the door. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, and Perry entered. ''Hey Candace...and company'' Said Vanessa. ''Sorry'' Candace said. ''Storm was starting and mom made me take them with me'' She said. ''Fine by me, We've got plenty of parts around here and a tall roof maybe they can build something to keep us entertained.'' Said Vanessa. ''But Um no I don't think...'' Candace was interrupted by Phineas. ''Sure we'd be glad tp make something!'' He said ''Ferb, pull out the blue-prints and let's get to work!''

.

.

 _Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da_

 _Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da_

(INSTREMENTAL)

 _Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da_

 _Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da_

 _._

 _._

They finished. ''So um...What is it? It's really small'' Asked Stacy. The thing was a small black box about the size of the average cardboard box ''Glad you asked!'' Phineas said. ''It's the P and F sports box...'' ''Inator!'' Interruped Doofenshmrtz. ''Ok...Well anyway. Since we're limited on space. This box is designed to shrink you down and telaport you inside. On the inside is a football field, basket court, hockey rink, and obstacle course! Come on lets go inside!'' He said. ''You kids go on ahead, I'm not really fit for this stuff''Doof said ''But now the teams are un even'' Phineas said. Stacy looked up. ''You guys go on without I'm not up for it now either'' ''Well, I guess it's Ferb and I, and Candace and Vanessa'' Phineas said. He pointed the little ray gun pointer on the box at himself, Ferb, Candace, and Vanassa. It went off and they were inside.

On the inside they could all float above the worlds tiniest sports arenas. ''So what should we start with?'' ''How about the obstacle course'' Vanassa said.

Back outside. Doofenshmrtz and Stacy stould in an awkward silence. Perry decided to break it up. He walked out of the room on all fours and re-entered as Agent P. ''Ah Perry the platypus, You just missed another platypus with your name to bad, you could've been friends'' Stacy just gave him a look that just said ''you're kidding me!'' Perry didn't waste any time. He went straight for the self destruct button on the Inator from earlier. What He, Stacy, and Doofenshmrtz didn't notice was the explosion from the Inator threw the sports box on to the edge of the balcony into the storm. After that Stacy was done. ''That's it I'm going the box'' She looked around. ''Where is it? I know these things always dissapear but not until the boys are done'' Perry looked around frantically. He saw in on the ledge, in the rain and wind. He ran as fast as he could do it but as he started running the hail started again. As he reached it a huge peice of hail hit the box and it began to fall to the street below! Perry jumped off after it without thinking. After he realized his mistake, he knew it was to late but he still had to save the kids.

Inside the box Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Vanessa knew they were falling. ''Phineas! What's happening?!'' Candace shouted. ''It feels as if we're falling. Abort abort! Ferb get us out of here!'' Ferb pulled out his remote and pressed it.

As Perry was getting dangerously close to the ground the box became to glow the same way it did when the kids first went in. As he reached the first floor Perry threw the box threw the revolving doors as someone was going through. The kids came out and stalled in the air before the box hit the ground. Which meant the impact when they hit the ground the impact was only that of a few feet. But Perry hit the concrete and rolled across the street barely missing cars. He rolled towards the park pond and stop face first in the water.

Back in the lobby of D.E.I Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Vanessa were wondoring how they fell. When suddenly a large women with an umbrella shouted ''Oh my word! That beaver duck fell from the building and landed in the pond!'' The kids went running into the elements. ''Perry!'' Exclaimed Phineas. They ran towards the pond and pulled Perry from the water. His duck bill was snapped and cracked and his front right leg and left back leg was broken with the bone sticking out and his head bleeding. ''Oh my God Perry!'' Phineas yelled. He didn't care about the storm he was in tears.


	4. Highway to Heaven

An hour later the storm continued to rage at the Danville Veterinary Clinic. Phineas was standing over Perry while the rest of the Flynn Fletchers, Stacy, and Vanessa stood around him. The vet came in. ''Mr and Mrs Flynn Fletcher, can I talk to you in private'' They headed into his office. The kids knew now it wasn't good, they all hugged Phineas.

Inside the vet's office he told Linda and Lawrrence the news. ''Look...I hate to tell you this but...Perry won't make it through the day...''

Outside the office door the kids heard Linda start balling. They now knew what was coming. Another vet came in. ''Excuse me kids I think it's time you guys came out'' Everyone but Phineas left. ''Son,it's time to go now'' The vet said again. ''No!'' Phineas said. The vet grabbed his arm and pulled him out. Phineas jumped up and slugged him in the face and down to the floor. ''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' He began crying again as he ran back to Perry. Linda and Lawrrence came out. ''What's going on?'' She said as she saw the vet lying on the ground. ''Your brat punch me in the face and pushed me to the ground. Do you actually dissepline your little brat!'' Lawrrence picked his head up from the ground by his hair and slammed his face back to the ground.

Later that day after the family had returned home. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were sitting in Phineas and Ferb's room on Phineas's bed. Suddenly the bed fliped upside-down as the siblings were sliding down a tube. Phineas and Ferb landed in an orange chair and Candace hit the ground. ''Ow!'' She screamed. She was fine but annoyed. They were in some sort of lair. ''Ferb it's our secret agent lair, forgot about this'' The screen came on with a man with a white mustache. ''Hello Mr Flynn, Mr Fletcher, Ms Flynn. I'm just gonna skip the awkwardness of this and show you what I brought you down here to show you'' The screen went black again, next the whole room went black. ''Power outage?'' Said Candace. Then the second all three were looking at the screen again...FLASH!

They sat there completely dazed for a few seconds...''PERRY!'' the three said together. Major Monogram came back on screen. Phineas spoke first. ''But why, I thought we had to have our memories complete erased!'' ''Well, we learned of Agent P's state and we figured we let you know the truth so you can truly go say goodbye'' Said Monogram.

The three headed back to the vet. In Perry's room the walked up to him. He was awake but when they patted him he went cross eyed. ''Perr...Agent P, we know'' Phineas said camly. Perry focused his eyes and turned his head the best he could. ''Your boss gave us our memories back'' Perry used his good arm and put on his fedora and saluted to Phineas. Phineas saluted back. Perry closed his eyes. beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeee...


End file.
